Verkarth
Verkarth or Verkarth City is a city located in central Hammerfell, near the city-state of Skaven. Verkarth was once ruled by Styriche, the Vampire King of Verkarth who fought against Empress Hestra at the Bangkorai Garrison. By game *Verkarth City (Arena) Description Geography Verkarth is located on the southern end of the Dragontail Mountains, the mountain range that separates the northern Hammerfell border from the rest of the province. Verkarth is rather close to the region of Bangkorai and the city-state of Ska'vyn. The nearest settlements to Verkarth City are the townships of Thorstad Place, Karnver Falls, Riverpoint, and the mentioned city of Skaven. Because of the city's close proximity to Skaven, one can assume that Verkarth is located in the Kingdom of Skaven, although this is not confirmed. Traditions History First Era In 1E 1029, the Alessian Empire expanded beyond the borders of Cyrodiil and into the provinces of Western Tamriel. The Bangkorai Garrison was a prominent settlement in the area, with a Chapel to Stendarr in the fortress. Saint Pelin, before he was a priest, lived in the Bangkorai Garrison and was a Priest of Stendarr, who spiritually healed the warriors guarding the Garrison after conflicts. The leader of Verkarth at the time was Styriche, a notorious Vampire with a powerful army called the Gray Host. The Host consisted of Vampires, Bat-men, and wolves, and ravaged the area, until they reached the Bangkorai Garrison. Empress Hestra, the then leader of the Alessian Empire, was moving into Bangkorai and was intercepting the Gray Host at the Bangkorai Garrison.The Martyrdom of Saint PelinBangkorai, Shield of High Rock Pelin prayed to the Eight Divines and after saving Sergeant Clancie, he plunged into the Batmen horde. As Pelin landed onto the horde, the monsters swarmed Pelin, draining the blood from his body, but from divine intervention from Stendarr, his body was filled with endless amounts of blood and flooded the Batmen with fountains and geysers of gory blood. The Bangkorai Militia under Clancie had mostly slain the creatures, forcing Styriche to retreat. Hestra cornered the army and ultimately defeated, along with Styriche. It was at this moment, Pelin went from a mere beadle to the position of Saint, being worshipped throughout Bangkorai to this day. After this battle, High Rock was named the Imperial Province under the Alessian Empire. What became of Verkarth after the death of Styriche is unknown, but Styriche was reanimated during the Planemeld in 2E 582, whenever one of the Dark Anchors throughout Tamriel was activated.Events in Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town of Verkarth City in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Verkarth city view full map.png|Map of Verkarth City circa 3E 399. Sestres.jpg|Verkarth City on a map of western Tamriel. Appearances * * * Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations